


Primera cita

by Nathy-Kaze-Neko (Nathy_Marisson)



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: First Dates, FudoKaze - Freeform, KimiDori, M/M, date
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy-Kaze-Neko
Summary: Kazemaru y Fudou tienen al fin su primera cita.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Kudos: 2





	Primera cita

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto lo escribi hace tiempo y cada que lo leo me entran más las ganas de que ustedes lo lean *-*  
> Así que se los dejo, para que lo dsfruten y me largo ha hacer mis tareas :D (D:)
> 
> Viva el FudoKaze (/*^*)/ |(*^*)| \\(*^*\\)
> 
> Pareja principal: Akio Fudou x Ichirouta Kazemaru [FudoKaze]
> 
> Secundaria(s): Hiroto Kiyama x Midorikawa Ryuuji [Kimidori]

**Primera cita**

  
  
  
  
En uno de los parques de Inazuma se encontraban dos chicos. Uno de cabello turquesa y ojos almendrados el otro de cabello verde y ojos negros como la noche.  
  
— ¿Están nervioso? —Pregunto Midorikawa mirando a su amigo que observaba una y otra vez a las calles, sus manos tiritaban y no hablaba correctamente, Kazemaru era el nombre de él, miro a quien había hecho la pregunta con los ojos ligeramente desorientados.  
  
— ¿s-se nota mucho? —Respondió Kaze, llevo una de sus manos a su boca mordiendo una de sus uñas, o por lo menos lo que le quedaba de ella. Midorikawa le golpeo ligeramente la espalda para darle ánimos. Sonrió amablemente y recibió la misma sonrisa.  
  
—Vamos es un paso importante el orden de las relaciones, Se conocen, se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos, se confiesan, se dan su primer beso, tienen la primera cita, la segunda, pasa a un beso más “Fuerte” y después se unen como uno solo—Dijo sin notar cómo le bajaba los ánimos y un aura oscura y depresiva rodeaba al turquesa, en cuanto abrió los ojos y miro a su amigo se extraño, no recordó haberle dicho algo malo. — ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
— ¿Ese es el orden correcto?, es decir ¿Así lo hiciste tu y Hiroto? —Pregunto Kazemaru mirando de reojo a su amigo el cual se sonrojó al instante mirando hacia otro lado. Puso sus manos en su cintura y soltó una carcajada de fanfarronería falsa.  
  
—P-Pues claro que si, así se hacen las cosas, Kazemaru—siguió riendo tratando de conbenserse más a si mismo que a Kazemaru, y es que él y Hiroto no lo habían hecho de esa forma. Pero no lo diría, tenía la leve sospecha que Kaze y Fudou si lo habían hecho de esa manera. — ¿P-por que la pregunta?  
  
—Nosotros lo hicimos al revés o mejor dicho, de forma desordenada. —Dijo Kazemaru. Midorikawa no comprendió de inmediato, tubo que repasar su lista de nuevo.  
  
— ¿De qué forma?, no me digas que primero lo hicieron, después de esos besos “fuertes” después de dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos, se conocieron se confesaron y esta es su primera cita, eso no…. —Pero no pudo terminar Kazemaru le miraba y asentía con cada palabra que decía. — ¡Kazemaru!  
  
Le regaño, pero no estaba en su derecho, la forma de él y Hiroto no había variado mucho.  
  
— ¡Ese no es el punto! Se está retrasando—susurro lo ultimo jugando con el borde de su pollerón para mantener su mente ocupada. — ¿Qué pasa si no llega?  
  
—Pues le das un balonazo al estilo Goenji—Le contesto Mido lo más normal del mundo, Kaze soltó una risa suave.  
  
—No soy tan buen delantero…—  
  
—Y ¿Qué paso con eso de los emperadores oscuros?, ¿no eras delantero?, de ahí saca tu poder—Dijo en broma el peli-pistache, Kazemaru volvió a reír pero esta vez más fuerte. Bien estaba relajado. Pero aun no llegaba Fudou.  
  
—Tienes razón—Dijo Kaze, escuchó unas carcajadas cerca de donde estaban ellos, reconoció una muy bien, demasiado bien, volteó y al otro lado de la calle venían Fudou y Hiroto, relajados a más no poder. Como si el tiempo estuviera a su ritmo.  
  
Hiroto Kiyama, un chico de cabello rojo como la sangre piel blanca cual porcelana y ojos jade, miró al otro lado de la calle encontrándose con su novio Midorikawa junto al novio de su amigo Fudou. Elevó su mano para saludarlos, recibiendo el mismo saludo del peli-pistache y una sonrisa del turquesa.  
  
—Te dije que vendría—Le susurro a Fudou un castaño de piel clara y ojos verdes oscuros opacos con cierto brillo de inteligencia.  
  
—Yo también lo sabía—Contesto el otro, estaba nervioso pues las cosas con Kazemaru habían empezado de una manera un tanto diferentes, y ahora recién estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Claro no aparentaba estar así de inseguro.  
  
Cruzaron la calle y llegaron con los chicos, se saludaron Kaze y Hiroto al igual que mido y Fudou, dando la mano o un abrazo, manteniendo distancia. Midorikawa se acerco a Hiroto y le dio un corto beso. Sonrojándose levemente. El otro le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, le parecía tan tierno.  
  
Pero sintieron las miradas de Kazemaru y Fudou, les miraron de inmediato y estos se voltearon,  
  
—Mira ese auto, es lindo—dijo Kazemaru apuntando a un auto que casualmente pasaba por ahí Fudou le siguió el juego como si de verdad mirara el auto. Midorikawa y Hiroto compartieron una mirada cómplice.  
  
—Vamos, salúdense como una pareja, por el amor de dios—Dijo Mido, ambos chicos le miraron sonrojándose un poco, bueno Kazemaru más que Fudou. El solo pensar en verse en público les era completamente extraño y diferente, siempre se veían de manera secreta.  
  
—No es como si no lo hubiesen hecho antes, ahora solo es un roce y es en público—Continuó Hiroto. —Fudou, no es como si no quisieras.  
  
—Tú también Kazemaru—  
  
Fudou se resigno, tendía que hacerlo él primero, Kazemaru no se atrevería sin un pequeño incentivo, se enderezó y tomo a Kaze por los hombros, este inmediatamente le miro aun con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.  
  
Fudou contó hasta cinco y se acercó lentamente al turquesa, era un simple beso, ¡Por qué demonios era tan difícil! Ellos ya lo habían hecho antes, bueno con lengua y medios desnudos pero esto era mucho más fácil, ¿No?  
  
Kazemaru sentía el calor de Akio cerca de su rostro, su aliento tibio acercándose y mezclándose con el suyo, las manos de este en sus hombros se iban tensando un poco, probablemente porque él también estaba nervioso. Estaba igual que él. Quiso colaborar y se acercó él mismo al rostro del castaño, sus narices se rosaban, cerró los ojos lentamente, ansiando el contacto. Llevo sus manos tímidamente a los brazos de Akio para darse el impulso necesario y el valor para terminar aquello.  
  
Fudou podía sentir como se acercaba a la boca del turquesa cada vez más, eran mínimos los centímetros, pero sentía también la mirada expectante de las lectoras, quiero decir de Midorikawa y Hiroto, ambos esperaban eso. Y Fudou no podía estar más nervioso con sus miradas de “¡Hazlo ya!”  
  
— Podrían hacerme un favor y dejar de mirarme, demonios—dijo Fudou alejándose de Kazemaru y mirando directamente a los chicos. Kazemaru suspiro hastiado y afirmó su cabeza en el pecho de Fudou. También sintió las miradas de ellos pero las había ignorado. El querer sentir los labios de Fudou había sido mayor que la vergüenza de que le mirasen.  
  
—Oh, no seas pesado, ustedes nos vieron—Dijo Hiroto mientras Midorikawa asintió.  
  
Kazemaru volteo a verle matándole con la mirada al pobre de Midorikawa, el cual sintio escalofríos y de los malos, comenzó a empujar a Hiroto para que se fueran de ahí. Ignorando los reclamos de este.  
  
—Vamos muévete, rápido, rápido, Hiroto, —Decía empujando y dando leves golpecitos para que avanzara más rápido. El peli-rojo caminó a empujones de su novio, sin dejar de mirar hacia los chicos, mientras soltaba una suave risa por el comportamiento de su novio.  
  
Cuando por fin se fueron Fudou suspiro aliviado. Pero Kazemaru le dijo de inmediato:  
  
—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres—Bajo las manos de Fudou de sus hombros, dejándolos a cada lado del cuerpo del castaño. Miro al suelo un poco triste, pero debía entender que no todo resultaría a la primera.  
  
Akio se molesto consigo mismo, se dijo estúpido a sí mismo, si tenía sus sentimientos claros al igual que sabía los de Kazemaru.  
  
Aprovechando que nadie miraba y que Kaze estaba distraído con el suelo o bien sus pies. Le tomó de borde de la cara alzando su mirada a su altura, agachó su rostro y se acerco mirándole a los ojos sin borrar una sonrisa que demostraba cariño.  
  
Kazemaru se sorprendió y puso sus manos en el pecho de Akio de la sorpresa, miro atentamente cada facción de su rostro grabándola en su mente. Quién diría que Akio Fudou pudiera ser así. Termino por acercarse él mismo a los labios del castaño. Cerrando los ojos fuertemente realzando así las sensaciones de ese beso.  
  
Fue corto pero había liberado tanta tensión del momento, y aclarado la mente de ambos.  
  
— ¿Listo para nuestra primera cita oficial? —Le pregunto Fudou sin soltar su rostro.  
  
—Claro, Akio—Contesto Ichirouta, Akio le soltó el rostro y le tomo de la mano, Kaze entrelazo sus dedos, y comenzó a caminar sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara. El castaño le siguió sonriendo de la misma manera.  
  
Ahora que ambos estaban seguros de su relación y de lo que sentían estaban listos para continuar con su relación. Juntos.  
  
Mientras que más alejados pero no lo suficiente estaban Midorikawa y Hiroto ambos satisfechos por su trabajo.  
  
—Me alegra que hayan podido hacerlo bien ahora—Dijo mido, viendo como salían del parque. Hiroto le abrazo de la cintura por detrás, y apoyo su cabeza en la curva de su cuello.  
  
—Yo también, esos dos son un caso difícil—Dijo, mirando cómo se marchaban, — y creer que Fudou había estado nervioso antes.  
  
—Kazemaru estaba igual—  
  
—Pero lo hicieron bien…  
  
—Para ser su primera cita—Termino Midorikawa, riendo junto a Hiroto.  
  
— ¿Sigámosle? —Propuso Hiroto A lo cual Midorikawa accedió de inmediato.  
  
Más allá del parque caminaban más tranquilos Kazemaru y Fudou aun tomados de sus manos, pasarían la tarde de su primera cita en algún lugar que a ambos les gustase. Así es, la feria, en ese mes en Inazuma una enorme feria vendría y ese día era ya el tercer día, se oían rumores de que la feria era muy buena.  
  
La feria no estaba tan lejos de ellos, llegaron rápido, entraron y por ser menores de edad les dejaron entrar gratis. Eso o la de las entradas era medio fujoshi, ese lugar estaba lleno, familias, amigos y parejas por todos lados. Los ojos de Kazemaru se iluminaron completamente ante ese panorama, y Fudou no podía esperar a subirse a la montaña rusa.  
  
— ¿A cuál vamos primero? —dijeron Kazemaru y Fudou al mismo tiempo, se miraron unos segundos y soltaron una carcajada.  
  
—Eso fue extraño—Dijo Fudou.  
  
—Si, jamás nos había pasado—Continuo Kazemaru, comenzando a caminar por la feria, —Bien ¿Te parece la montaña rusa? —Sugirió notando como los ojos de Fudou se iluminaban más de lo normal. Le había dado al clavo. Bueno conocía lo suficiente a Fudou como para saber que ese juego estaría en su lista.  
  
—Si tu quieres—Contesto Fudou tratando de ocultar su emoción, pero ante Kazemaru no le funcionó. Bien lo sabía pero no lo pudo evitar.  
  
—La montaña rusa será—Dijo y comenzó a correr soltando la mano de Fudou hacía la fila de dicho juego. Akio le siguió sonriendo ante esa acción tan infantil de Ichirouta. La fila no era muy larga y al cabo de unos minutos ya era su turno.  
  
Se subieron en el primer puesto, el juego comenzó lento, pero poco a poco fue aumentando y los gritos de la gente no se dieron a rogar después de la primera bajada brusca de la maquina, unos cuantos azotes por parte del juego, unas vueltas de cabeza, otra gran subida y una empinada bajada seguida de dos vueltas de cabeza, y al final del juego, llego a la estación, muchos bajaron abrazados del brazo de su acompañante, otros mareados, y no faltaron los que vomitaron a penas tocaron tierra, pero para Fudou y Kazemaru había sido emocionante.  
  
—Pura adrenalina—Dijo Fudou, y a su lado Kazemaru igual de emocionado.  
  
—Adoro ese juego, pero vamos a uno más tranquilo—Pidió Kazemaru, mucha adrenalina para un solo juego.  
  
—Claro—Caminaron hasta la ruleta la fila era un poco más larga, así que se formaron, unos minutos después no habían avanzado absolutamente nada, Fudou dejo a Kazemaru formado y corrió a algún lugar, Ichirouta se quedo ahí esperando, ahora los nervios volvieron. ¿Y si no volvía? Se tomo de las manos y permaneció formado. Delante suyo parejas. Atrás suyo, más parejas. Y él solo esperando.  
  
Comenzó a contar hasta diez cuando llego al número siguió hasta el 100, pero sus nervios aumentaron, a cada numero de decía en voz baja, se acercaba ya al 80. Dejo de contar maldiciendo a la persona que había dicho que eso calmaba. ¡¿Qué estupidez?!  
  
Sintió unos pasos apresurados y se volteo disimuladamente a ver si era Fudou. Para su alegría si era, venía corriendo con dos algodones de azúcar en sus manos de color celeste. Se sintió aliviado y a la vez estúpido, ¿a este punto llegaba su inseguridad?  
  
— ¿Y eso? —Pregunto Kaze mirando el color de los dulces.  
  
—Lo siento, era una fila más larga que esta—Dijo Fudou entregándole uno a Kaze.  
  
—No te preocupes, no es nada es solo que…—Dijo Kazemaru concentrado en ese acto de Fudou, pero reacomodo sus pensamientos, “Lo siento”, fue un lo siento que salio de los labios de Fudou— ¿Dijiste que lo sentías?  
  
—Bueno, si… eso creo—Contesto Fudou rascándose detrás de la cabeza de forma nerviosa.  
  
—Disculpen, ¿podrían avanzar? —Dijo una joven tocando el hombro de Kazemaru y apuntando a la fila. Había avanzado por fin y ellos ni cuenta se habían dado.  
  
—Claro, lo siento—Dijo Kazemaru apresuradamente avanzando junto a Fudou, alcanzaron el último puesto en la ruleta.  
  
El juego comenzó a funcionar y cuando quedaron en lo alto se podía apreciar todo Inazuma en atardecer.  
  
El cielo era una mezcla perfecta entre anaranjado amarillo y celeste. Unas nubes entre anaranjadas y rosadas, el sol ocultándose detrás de la gran torre de metal que resplandecía. Y unas cuantas estrellas repartidas en lo más oscuro del cielo.  
  
—Hermoso—Dijo emocionado Kazemaru apegando su rostro a la ventana.  
  
Fudou miraba tanto el paisaje como al turquesa, una imagen que quedaría grabada en su memoria sin dudas. Tomo la mano de Kazemaru inconscientemente y para cuando se dio cuenta de aquello el chico ya le estaba mirando sorprendido.  
  
Y como si fueran imán y metal se fueron acercando mirándose a los ojos ambos hipnotizados por el otro. Ya no estaban pensando, solo se dejaron llevar, como debían hacerlo. Kazemaru cerró sus ojos quedando inmóvil esperando sentir a Fudou. Este se acomodó en el asiento y tomo la otra mano del chico terminando de juntar sus labios. Sabían a algodón de azúcar. Un dulce y embriagante sabor a azúcar. Se separaron unos centímetros apenas y Fudou volvió a juntar sus bocas, quería seguir saboreándola. Ichirouta se dejo besar sin posición alguna. El sabor y la calidez de los besos de Fudou estaban dejándolo adicto. Estaba siendo más largo y ya el simple rose no era suficiente, Akio movió sus labios profundizando y Kazemaru le siguió el ritmo. Lo habían hecho antes solo que bajo otras circunstancias. Ahora era diferente. Era significativo y único para ambos.  
  
Al separarse se miraron a los ojos esperando que el otro dijera algo. Pero no encontraban palabras. Solo sus miradas conectadas sin perder vínculo.  
  
—Fudou…—  
  
— ¿si?  
  
— ¿Me…d-darías otro beso? —Pregunto Kazemaru sonriendo tímidamente, hacerlo con la mirada era una cosa, pero pedirlo con palabras. Era casi tortura. Akio sonrió tomando de la nuca a Kaze.  
  
—Con mucho gusto—Contesto, terminando de juntar sus bocas, cerrando los ojos casi al instante, Kazemaru tomó la mano de Fudou que permanecía en su nuca. Y la otra la dejo descansar en su cuello.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
  
—Estoy muy orgulloso de ellos—Dijo Midorikawa, mirando a la ruleta, los habían seguido prudentemente.  
  
—Ya pueden con esto solos, han crecido mucho—Dijo esta vez Hiroto sonando cual padre.  
  
—Creo que es hora de dejarlos solos—el peli-verde tomo la mano de su novio y comenzó a andar sin esperar la respuesta, sabiendo de ante mano que le encontraría la razón, se alejaron de la feria, ellos tenían otras cosas que hacer como pareja.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
  
  
Cuando por fin bajaron de la ruleta las luces de la ciudad estaban completamente encendidas, y la feria tenía para bastantes horas más.  
  
Pero Kazemaru debía irse a su casa. Y Fudou lo sabía a pesar de que el turquesa no hubiera dicho algo al respecto.  
  
— ¿Te voy a dejar a tu casa? —Pregunto parando en medio de la feria.  
  
—Aun no me quiero ir—Contesto Kazemaru. Akio sonrió, el tampoco quería. Pero la hora no espera a nadie.  
  
—Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu cuarto y espero a que te duermas, ¿quiere canción de cuna o cuento para dormir? —Bromeó, Kazemaru rio y le siguió el juego.  
  
—Por favor cuento, no quiero que me cantes, quizás me rompas las ventanas—Rio con eso y Fudou hiso una mueca pero también solto una risa.  
  
Caminaron por las calles iluminadas por los focos. Comentaron lo que hicieron y el susto que le había dado Kazemaru a Midorikawa con esa mirada.  
  
El camino a la casa de Kazemaru no fue tan largo para disgusto de ambos, Fudou lo dejo en la puerta y se despidió con la mano. Kazemaru observó cómo se marchaba por la calle notando el frío que sintió una vez Fudou se alejo de él.  
  
—Fudou, ¿N-no prefieres quedarte? —Le pregunto un segundo antes de que entrara a su casa. Akio se dio vuelta mirándolo con ternura y regresó sobre sus pasos.  
  
— ¿De verdad quieres que me quede esta noche? Creí que sería después de la segunda o tercera cita—Rio colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos para abrigarse del frío.  
  
— ¿y quién las cuenta? Solo quédate, además hace mucho frío y te congelaras—Le respondió abriendo la puerta de su casa, esperando que entrara el castaño.  
  
Fudou avanzo y se quedó parado frente a Kazemaru le miro a los ojos aun con ternura y cariño.  
  
— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Ichirouta, la forma en que le miraba el castaño lo ponía de los nervios, siempre había sido así, su cuerpo se estremecía con su mirada.  
  
Fudou no contesto solo cerró los ojos depositando un beso en la frente de Kazemaru y entrando a su casa. Ichirouta se toco la frente con la yema de los dedos. Mirando como entraba Akio. Cerró la puerta para impedir que el frío se colara en la casa.  
  
Había sido una estupenda primera cita.

**Author's Note:**

> Y ese fue :3  
> Siento que me quedo muy diferente de los otros que eh escrito de ellos  
> Creo que a Fudou lo puse más no sé....pero me gusto mucho  
> y Kazemaru bueno...  
> Eran diferentes de lo común que los pongo no sé...¿que dicen?
> 
> Matta ne~


End file.
